1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high-frequency elements and, more specifically, to an h-f element within which a member, such as a resistance board, is soldered.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows an h-f element or connection tube in which a soldering is made. This connection tube is useful for an h-f device with an attenuation function. United States Patent 2004-0233011 discloses an attenuator as an h-f device with an attenuation function. The conventional element 90 has a resistance board 92 that extends along a path 93. Soldering is made near the resistance board 92 and a surface 91 of the connection tube 90.
In the conventional element 90, however, the solder is mounted on the surface 91 of the connection tube 90 so that the accuracy of the product is decreased.